I Loved You So
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: "Not quite yet, young lady, why are you late?" Victor continued to press her. "I can't - I mean, I got lost on the way home."


**Hey guys! Since I'm not updating "Coming Back to You" until next week, here's a little something for you to read. I'm not sure how I feel about it, so let me know what you think! :) - Sydney**

"Goodnight Joy." Jake kissed the innocent girl's cheek, smirked, and left her to scramble into her shirt.

Joy quietly opened the door to Anubis House, trying to avoid Victor's wrath. Of course, one simply cannot avoid it, and Victor was waiting in the hall, tapping a flashlight on his shoulder.

"You're late." the raven-like man spat. Joy looked about ready to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll just go to bed now." she shrugged, placing one foot on a stair.

"Not quite yet, young lady. Why are you late?" Victor continued to press her.

"I can't - I mean, I just got lost on the way home." the small teenager whispered. A single tear fell down her face, drawing attention to the bruise that was upon it.

"Go." And she did.

At her bedroom, Joy collapsed into bed, rubbing her bruised cheek. Minutes later, she fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

"Joy, Jake called you like, fifty times while you were asleep." Patricia told a tired Joy, holding up her phone. The screen was filled with notifications reading "text from: Jake".

"Okay, thanks Patricia." Joy faked a smile, grabbing her phone and reading through the messages. The very last one read, _where the hell are you?_ Joy read the message and absentmindedly touched her bruise. Mick noticed.

"Joy, what's that?" he asked her nervously. Joy's eyes widened, but she quickly answered, "nothing". Seconds later, Jake burst through the door of the house.

"Jake!" his girlfriend shouted, surprised. She slid to the other end of the leather couch, the end furthest away from Jake.

"There you are," he said softly, giving her a sweet kiss. She didn't kiss back, and he said, "I was worried about you when you didn't answer my texts."

"Sorry, Jake. I was asleep." Joy sighed. Why did he always have to know where she was?

"Okay, but you're awake now, so let's go get coffee." Jake decided, grabbing Joy's hand.

"That sounds nice, Jake, but I'm really tired right now." the girl said dully.

"Oh come on! Coffee will wake you up!"

"No, thank you. I've got some." Joy whispered, looking down at her mug.

"What did you say?" Jake asked, a harshness present in his voice.

"I said, 'sure, let's go'." Joy answered, tears almost spilling out of her brown eyes.

"No you didn't." Mick said.

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, babe, go get dressed and I'll meet you outside." Jake directed. Joy nodded and went to get dressed.

She came down the stairs in bright purple skinny jeans, a navy and purple striped cardigan, white t-shirt, and black flats. Her hair hung like a curtain around her petite shoulders, and she wore black-framed "nerd glasses" that she borrowed from Mara.

"Let's go." Jake said. Joy nodded, and the two of them walked out to Jake's car.

LINE BREAK

"Patricia, do you think Joy was acting strange this morning?" Mick asked Joy's roommate.

"Yeah, actually. But since when are YOU worried about Joy?" Patricia said.

"Since a long time ago," the jock answered, "do you think there's something wrong?"

"Oh, Mick. There's always something wrong."

LINE BREAK

At the end of the day, Joy stumbled through the doors of Anubis House. The air was cold, and it was completely dark out. She clutched a long coat to her body, and held a bag filled with some lumpy object. All of the Anubis house residents looked out the living room doors at her, but before they could ask questions, she ran up to the bedroom she shared with Patricia and Mara.

The girl slid down the back of the door, wearing just her undergarments. The coat that hid her skin was thrown across the room. And for the first time since dating Jake, she cried freely.

s

Days later, after returning home from a date with Jake, Joy ran up to the bathroom wearing only a robe.

"Why is she in a robe?" Mick asked nervously. Nina and Fabian looked horrified, Patricia, Mara, and Amber looked nervous, and the other boys gaped. They all knew why, but nobody wanted to answer the question.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Joy stripped herself of the robe and stared at her exposed body in the mirror. She was covered in bruises and welts. Her eyes shifted to the counter, where a bottle of pills stood unopened. Before grabbing them, she put the robe back on and covered the big bruise on her face in concealer.

Downstairs, the Anubis students were silent. Eventually, they heard Joy's quiet sobs. Patricia and the girls began to ascend the stairs, Mick right behind them. A few steps up, they heard the sound of a struggle to open a bottle of rattling objects, presumably pills, and Joy scream, "I'm DONE!".

Everyone knew what was going on.

"Joy!" Patricia yelled, running up the stairs.

"MOVE!" Mick screamed, and terrified, ran faster than Patricia to where Joy sat. He forced open the locked door, and found Joy sitting on the bathroom floor, clutching a bottle of pills and sobbing,

"Joy, stop." he cried. She shook her head no and kept trying to open the bottle. Mick started crying really hard, but she kept trying and finally got it. Everyone out in the hall started crying too, Patricia especially.

"Joy, please." they all said. She stood up and held the open bottle of pills to her mouth.

"Tell me why I shouldn't do it." the girl sobbed. They all started spitting out reasons, but Joy kept tipping the bottle.

But before she could tip them all into her mouth, Mick knocked them to the ground and enveloped her in a tight hug, which Joy quickly accepted. She cried into his shirt, and he cried into hers.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into him.

"Don't be sorry." he told her.

Jake rang the doorbell to Anubis House, wondering where Joy was, as he hadn't seen her in three days. Patricia answered, her face looking as if she could kill him. And she could.

"What do want, Jake freaking I-tried-to-kill-your-best-friend Thomas?" she scowled. Jake laughed.

"I would like to see Joy, please." he said.

"Too bad, you can't." He walked in anyway.

"Get out, Jake! No one likes you, you little bastard!" Patricia yelled, running after him. Jake burst into the room that Mick and Joy were in, as they were kissing. Mick had his hands on her small waist, and Joy was clutching his shoulders. He was so gentle with her, most unlike Jake.

"Joy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed at her, making the couple jump apart. Joy still held Mick's hand.

"Kissing my boyfriend." she smiled.

"No, I'm your boyfriend, you little cheat!" Jake spat.

"Actually, you're the jerk that molested my perfect girlfriend." Mick fumed, venom practically dripping off his words. He advanced forward, and so did Jake.

"I didn't molest her. She wanted it!" Jake whispered.

"No I didn't!" Joy yelled.

"You're a worthless slut, Joy, shut up!" said her ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly, Mick punched him, square in the face.

"No one talks to Joy like that." he shouted, turning back and holding his girlfriend.

Jake got up, ran down the stairs, and threw open the front door. But before he could leave, Patricia grabbed his brand new phone out of his hand, put it on the floor, and stepped on it with her heavy boot. The phone broke into a thousand pieces, and Patricia poured a pitcher of water over it for good measures.

"That's abuse of property!" Jake yelled angrily.

"You abused my property." Patricia said shakily, shoving him out the door. Jake got up and ran away. She threw the empty pitcher after him, promptly hitting the boy in the head and knocking him over.

"Go, bastard! You aren't wanted!"


End file.
